


NIGHTMARE 23

by ElegantButler



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984), Max Headroom (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Final Girl, Gen, Horror, Night Terrors, Nightmare, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantButler/pseuds/ElegantButler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having done away with the Elm Street children, Freddy has come to a new city seeking new victims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PART ONE: NETWORK 23

FADE IN:

INT. NETWORK 23 RESEARCH LAB. LATE EVENING.

CAMERA PAN OF DIMLY LIT LAB. BRIEF PAUSE AT WALL POSTERS OF  
EINSTEIN, TESLA, AND TURING. SLOW ZOOM ACROSS ROOM TO CLOSE  
UP OF BRYCE WHO IS WORKING AT HIS COMPUTER.

 

BRYCE  
(thinking aloud)  
Why do I always let Edison talk me  
into working on these projects for  
him?  
(beat)  
How did he ever manage to win the  
Viddy before he met me?

CAMERA PULLS BACK MEDIUM SHOT OF BRYCE YAWNING AND  
STRETCHING.

Bryce dozes off.

CAMERA ZOOMS TO ECU OF BRYCE'S EYE AS IT FLICKERS OPEN.  
QUICK ZOOM BACK AS BRYCE SITS UP.

RANDOM FEMALE NETWORK EMPLOYEE  
(off screen)  
You must be tired. Why don't you  
take a nice long nap?

Bryce turns.

SWITCH TO COWBOY SHOT OF RANDOM FEMALE NETWORK EMPLOYEE  
FACING BRYCE WHO STANDS UP IN SURPRISE.

 

BRYCE  
How on earth?   
(beat)  
Never mnd. I didn't invite you and  
I'm very busy. So why don't you  
just leave?

RANDOM FEMALE NETWORK EMPLOYEE  
(starts undressing)  
I was thinkig you might want me to  
help you relax. Why don't you just  
get into bed... Lie down... Close  
your eyes...

BRYCE  
If the heat is bothering you so  
much, why don't you just go to the  
cafeteria and get an ice cream? I  
told you, I'm busy.

RANDOM FEMALE NETWORK EMPLOYEE  
(very irritated)  
Oh, for crying out loud!

The woman grabs her hair in frustration and pulls her skull  
in two, continuing until both halves of the 'woman' are on  
the floor on either side of a badly burned man apparently in  
his late 40s.

BRYCE  
(fearfully)  
Am I dreaming? Maybe I  
can make this  
hallucination go away?  
Fibonacci should work.  
(beat)  
Zero  
(beat)  
One  
(beat)  
One  
(beat)  
Two

THE CAMERA ZOOMS IN ON THE BADLY BURNED AND MAN AS HE TAPS  
HIS FOOT IMPATIENTLY. WE SEE THE FOUR RAZOR SHARP BLADES ON  
HIS GLOVED HAND.

FREDDY  
(clears throat)

CAMERA PULLS BACK TO A TWO-SHOT OF FREDDY AND BRYCE.

BRYCE  
(turns back toward  
Freddy)  
Great. You're still here. We'll  
figment of my sudden imagination,  
why don't you make yourself useful  
and help me figure out the more  
difficult causalities of the  
Adams-Gently Probability Series?

Freddy eyes his glove meaningfully.

CHILDREN  
(SINGING OFFSTAGE)  
One two... Freddy's coming for  
you... Three four, better lock your  
door... Five six, grab a  
crucifix...

Bryce goes to the window

BRYCE  
(grumpily)  
SHUT UP!

FREDDY  
(narrows his eyes)  
No more Mr. Nice Guy.

Freddy stalks up to Bryce and knicks his left ear with one  
of the finger-knives.

MAX  
(VO from outside the  
dream)  
Bryce! Bryce wake! Bryce!

FADE OUT

 


	2. ACT TWO: NICHOLAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to face his nightmares, Blank Nicholas has been awake for some time

CLOSEUP OF NICHOLAS IN FROG-FREDDY'S WEBBED HAND AS HIS  
GLOVED HAND DESCENDS. A MOMENT LATER WE SEE IT RISE UP WITH  
A SMALL HUMAN HEART IN HIS HAND.

DISSOLVE TO: 

BLANK BRUNO'S ROOM.

Blank Bruno is trying to revive Nicholas. A shattered cup  
lies near a wet spot on the floor that used to be cocoa.  
(beat)

 

BLANK BRUNO  
(sadly)

Nicholas. I'm sorry. I'm so  
terribly sorry.

 

FADE OUT


	3. ACT THREE: JENNY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny learns of Nicholas's death

PART 3  
FADE IN.  
INT. RESEARCH LAB at NETWORK 66. AFTERNOON.

JENNY is sitting on the floor playing with HER CAT SAMMY. JENNY looks very tired. Her eyes are puffy. There is a can of ZAK COLA on the floor beside her.

THE VU-PHONE goes off.

JENNY stands and walks to the VU-PHONE. She sits down and taps the answer code.  
BLANK BRUNO’s haggard face appears on the screen. A sign on the wall behind him reads   
“Gladhand Meadows” 

 

JENNY  
Sir? What’s happened?

BLANK BRUNO

Nicholas just died. Heart attack.

JENNY

Heart attack? He was eleven! Does Bryce know?

BLANK BRUNO  
I thought he’d rather hear it from you. You and Bryce have always been close.

JENNY  
Bryce doesn’t let anyone get close. You know that. He’s the embodiment of professional detachment. 

BLANK BRUNO  
(concerned)

You look like you haven’t slept in days.

JENNY  
(yawns)

I haven’t. 

BLANK BRUNO  
Bad dreams?

JENNY  
Yeah. I keep seeing this creepy guy. I think he was in a fire or something.

BLANK BRUNO  
Creepy?

JENNY  
Yes. And scary, too. I don’t like those knives on his hand. He keeps looking at them like he means to use them.

 

A NOTIFiCATION TONE BEGINS TO SOUND

JENNY  
Hang on. Looks like Bryce is contacting me.

BLANK BRUNO  
Call me back. 

BLANK BRUNO DISCONNECTS

BRYCE  
(on screen)

Jenny! You look dreadful! Have you been seeing him, too, then?

JENNY  
Seeing who?

BRYCE  
(embarrassed)  
Never mind. It was just a negative nocturnal hallucination.

JENNY  
You mean a nightmare.

BRYCE  
(nods)

 

JENNY  
I have been having nightmares, actually. There’s this guys with knives for fingers.

BRYCE  
(stares in horror. Then blinks)

JENNY  
Stay awake! Look, I don’t know if this has anything to do with our recent dreams, but Nicholas died this morning. Blank Bruno says he had a heart attack.

BRYCE  
(disbelieving)

A heart attack?! At his age?!

JENNY

Yeah. It does seem strange. You think it’s Mr. Blade-Fingers?

BRYCE

That’s my guess. We need to find out more about this guy. Because I think he came very close to killing me also.

JENNY

Okay. 

 

THERE IS A KNOCK ON BRYCE’S STUDIO DOOR.

BRYCE

Gotta run. Keep in touch. We’ll figure this out.

 

BRYCE DISCONNECTS. 

JENNY stands up and goes over to HER CAT SAMMY. She sits back down on the floor, pulls the CAT into her lap and begins to stroke his fur.

(FADE OUT)


	4. part 4: Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Network 23 Control is beginning to take an interest in the recent tragedies

PART 4

EXT. NETWORK 23, EVENING  
CUT TO: INT. NETWORK 23 CONTROL ROOM.

THEORA JONES is seated at her CONTROL DESK. The COMPUTER SCREEN shows a REPRESENTATION OF A HELICOPTER flying over a REPRESENTATION OF THE CITY.  
The TV SCREEN shows a picture of EDISON CARTER, his face ringed by CAMERA INFO.

MURRAY hurries over to THEORA’S CONTROL DESK with a PRINTOUT in his hand.

THEORA  
(taking the printout)

Another death?

MURRAY

Bryce just sent the information. He said it came from an old classmate. 

THEORA  
(worried)

Is Bryce okay now? That was pretty scary the other night. His ear was bleeding pretty badly. Thank goodness he didn’t go deaf.

MURRAY

That blood didn’t come from his ear. Dr. Duncan won’t say anything, but I have a bad feeling.

THEORA

You think it was some kind of non-fatal aneurysm?

MURRAY

Well, Bryce isn’t saying, and I don’t have permission to ask Dr. Duncan, so I can’t really say, and I don’t want to worry anyone unduly.

EDISON  
(ON TV)

Theora, is there any chance that incident with Bryce was connected with these recent deaths?

THEORA and MURRAY TRADE GLANCES.

THEORA

I could ask him. 

MAX HEADROOM APPEARS on the TV, CUTTING OFF EDISON

MAX

Someone said that Bryce d-d-d-d-didn’t dream… now who was- who was- who was that? Right. It was B-b-b-Bryce.

MAX LEAVES THE SCREEN. EDISON REAPPEARS.

THEORA

Sorry Edison. Max was just reminding me that Bryce claims he doesn’t have any dreams.

EDISON

What’s that got to do with … wait a minute… Did any of the victims report having any type of sleep trauma before they died?

THEORA

I don’t know. I’ll ask Max and Bryce to look into it. 

 

 

 

 

 

DISSOLVE TO:  
INT. NETWORK 23 RESEARCH & DEVELOPMENT

BRYCE is at his COMPUTER going over the facts of NICHOLAS’s death. THEORA’S FACE appears on his VU-PHONE SCREEN.

THEORA

Bryce? Bryce? BRYCE?

BRYCE  
(blinks and turns to face the VU-PHONE)

Huh? Oh, hi, Theora! 

THEORA

I need you to find out if there’s a link between the recent deaths that have been happening.

BRYCE  
(Surprised look)

 

Deaths? Plural? Who else died besides Nicholas?

THEORA

A girl from Siberus Condo. 

THEORA looks down and CHECKS the PRINTOUT. Then looks back up at the VU-PHONE

THEORA  
Maggie Fletcher. She was seventeen.

BRYCE

I’ll look into it. But there might not be a connection. People just.. die… you know.

THEORA

Not healthy teenagers. And certainly not children.

(fade out)


	5. Part 5: Paula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paula, a Blank and a friend of Reg, has been having nightmares like the others. What will happen to her?

PART 5

FADE IN  
EXT. FRINGES. NIGHT  
ZOOM TO  
INT. CARDBOARD BOX. DIMLY LIT.

PAULA is very tired. She has been afraid to fall asleep since hearing about the deaths of NICHOLAS and Maggie Fletcher. Her supply of coffee and high-caffeine soda is almost out.  
Without realizing it, she falls asleep.

PAULA  
(jerks ‘awake’)

Huh? What? 

PAULA shakes herself vigorously. She steps out of her BOX-HOUSE. Her eyes widen in bewildered fear. Instead of the cold cement FRINGES, she is standing on the sidewalk of  
a rural street. A LITTLE GIRL WITH PIGTAILS rides by on a RED TRICYCLE. On the lawn across the street, a GROUP OF KIDS are jumping rope and playing with a football.

KIDS  
(singing)

One Two… Freddy’s coming for you. Three Four … better lock your door…

 

PAULA, panicking, runs into the nearest house. 1428 ELM STREET. The living room is everything beyond her wildest dreams. There is a comfortable-looking SOFA, a TV which MAX HEADROOM is rambling about ZIK-ZAK on, and a red and green striped RECLINER.

PAULA

I guess this isn’t such a bad dream after all. 

PAULA falls back into the RECLINER. The ARMS lock around her, teeth appearing. The RECLINER begins to chew. PAULA screams wriggling and kicking as she vanishes into the carnivorous piece of furniture. 

THE RECLINER shrinks and twists out of shape, reforming into FREDDY KRUEGER.

 

FREDDY

I just love soul food. 

FREDDY rubs his tummy with his GLOVED hand wearing a SATISFIED SMIRK on his face.

MANIACAL LAUGHTER fills the dreamscape dissolving into MECHANICAL WAILING. In the WAKING WORLD we see Paula’s little cardboard home being lifted and crushed in the jaws of a crane with her still inside. Being illiterate, like most Blanks, she has been unable to read the UNDER NEW CONSTRUCTION sign that has been recently posted there.

(FADE OUT)


	6. Part 6: Network 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurslar has footage of Paula's death

PART 6

COLD OPEN  
INT. NETWORK 66 BOARD ROOM. MORNING

NED GROSSBERG and BARTLETT are seated at the TABLE. KURSLAR is on the WALL SCREEN

 

KURSLAR

An old security camera caught the footage. It’s really intense.

GROSSBERG

And pray tell… why would I want footage of some Blank’s death?

BARTLETT

How did this person die?

GROSSBERG

That’s hardly relevant.

KURSLAR  
(wild look in his eyes)

She was crushed to death by a crane. Guess they didn’t know she was in the box it picked up.

BARTLETT  
(impressed)

Ouch. Maybe someone should teach those people how to read.

GROSSBERG  
(bored and annoyed)

Look, that’s not my problem. This network is in business for two reasons. To achieve the highest ratings possible and to gather customers for its sponsors. We’re not here to educate a load of rabble… each of whom… I daresay… made his or her own choice to become a Blank.

BARTLETT

Sir… the children who were born to Blanks didn’t…

 

GROSSBERG TURNS and GLARES at BARTLETT

GROSSBERG

Do you like working here, Mister….

BARTLETT  
(adjusts collar nervously)

Bartlett, sir. Yes, sir. I do, sir.

GROSSBERG

Then shut… up.

 

SILENCE FOR SEVERAL MOMENTS.

GROSSBERG gives a SATISFIED NOD at BARTLETT. Then he LOOKS at the SCREEN

GROSSBERG  
(firmly)

Sorry, Kurslar. But we’re just not interested. Good bye. 

 

GROSSBERG DISCONNECTS the call. KURSLAR’S IMAGE VANISHES from the WALL SCREEN.


	7. Chapter 7: Insecurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another nightmare for Bryce

PART 7

INT. NETWORK 23 BOARD ROOM. LATER THE SAME MORNING

CHEVIOT, LAUREN, ASHWELL, EDWARDS and one other FEMALE BOARD MEMBER are looking up at KURSLAR with distaste written on their faces.

CHEVIOT

We don’t air snuff films. This is a decent and moral network.

KURSLAR

You seemed pretty keen to get your hands on the Harriett Garth story.

ASHWELL SHRUGS

ASHWELL

He’s got a point there.

 

LAUREN GLARES at ASHWELL who has the decency to LOOK ABASHED.

CHEVIOT  
(a considering look on his face)

I’ll speak to Edison Carter. If he thinks he can do a respectable story from it, we’ll let you know.

KURSLAR  
(Cross)

It’s my story. I’m not giving it to-

CHEVIOT CUTS HIM OFF

CHEVIOT

Carter or nothing.

 

KURSLAR  
(pouting)

I’ll consider it.

 

DISSOLVE TO…  
INT. NETWORK 23 RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT.MOMENTS LATER.

BRYCE is slumped over his computer. MAX is watching him with a worried expression. MAX has thoughtfully LOCKED THE KEYBOARD so that BRYCE won’t accidentally destroy any work he has been doing while he is using it as a pillow.

DISSOLVE TO…  
INT. SECURITY SYSTEMS. TIME UNKNOWN

BRYCE WAKES UP in a SMALL FAMILIAR ROOM. VALERIE TOWNE’S face is on the WALL SCREEN.

BRYCE

Let me out of here! Right now! If you don’t… Edison will...

TOWNE

You’re in no position to threaten me, little boy. And Edison Carter has no idea you’re even here.

BRYCE

He was certainly right when he said you people weren’t original. You already tried to kill me in this manner.

VALERIE TOWNE SMILES at HIM.

TOWNE

But, you see, my dear. That is where you’re wrong. The last time Valerie Towne nearly froze you to death.

VALERIE TOWNE suddenly TRANSFORMS into a GIANT SPIDER WITH FREDDY KRUEGER’S HEAD. 

SPIDER-FREDDY SPINS a COCOON around BRYCE which SOLIDIFIES AROUND HIM.

THE SPIDER-BODY REFORMS until FREDDY is back to what passes for normal with him.

FREDDY

… I am going to cook you.

THE TEMPERATURE BEGINS TO RISE RAPIDLY. BRYCE SCREAMS and then PASSES OUT.

DISSOLVE TO…  
INT. NETWORK 23 RESEARCH LAB.

BRYCE FALLS out of his CHAIR and LANDS on the FLOOR WITHOUT WAKING. 

MAX SEES BRYCE FALL and goes into PANIC MODE.

MAX  
(HORRIFIED)

Bryce! B-B-Bryce! I’d better get help- help- help!

MAX VANISHES FROM THE SCREEN


	8. Jenny and Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edison and Jenny each learn of Bryce's collapse.

-PART 8-

COLD OPEN.  
NETWORK 23. CARPARK. ONE HOUR LATER.

THEORA and MURRAY are running to MURRAY’S CAR. EDISON is JUST ARRIVING AT WORK. 

MURRAY HONKS TO GET EDISON’S ATTENTION.

EDISON

I just saw an ambulance drive off. What’s going on?

MURRAY  
(voice filled with anxiety)

Get into my car. I’ll explain on the way.

CUT TO 

INT. MURRAY’S CAR. FIVE MINUTES LATER.

 

MURRAY

Bryce was in that ambulance, Edison. He passed out. Max couldn’t wake him up, so he called the medical center.

EDISON

And then he told you.

MURRAY NODS and DRIVES to the MEDICAL CENTER.

MURRAY PARKS the CAR. HE, EDISON, and THEORA RUN into the MEDICAL CENTER.

 

MURRAY  
(authority voice)

Edison. Call Cheviot. Let him know what’s happened. I’m going to sign Bryce in. 

EDISON goes to the VU-PHONE BANK while MURRAY goes to the REGISTRATION DESK.

 

CUT TO. NETWORK 23 RESEARCH LAB. MAX is FLITTING FROM SCREEN TO SCREEN as if TRYING TO FIGURE OUT what happened to BRYCE.

JENNY’S FACE APPEARS on the VU-PHONE.

JENNY

Bryce? Bryce? Max, where’s Bryce?

MAX STOPS and ANSWERS the CALL.

MAX

I didn’t know Bryce had a girl-girl-girlfriend.

JENNY ROLLS HER EYES.

JENNY

Don’t I wish. Bryce and I are just old classmates. I wanted to see if he’s learned anything more about what might have caused Nicholas and Paula’s deaths.

MAX  
(looking very serious)

Bryce might b-b-be next. 

JENNY slumps back into her chair.

JENNY

What’s happened, Max?

MAX  
(regretfully)

I wish I knew. He was sleeping at his computer and he just collapsed. I heard the para-para-paramedic say something about a fever. That’s all I know.

JENNY

Which medical center?

(FADE OUT)


	9. Jenny and Amanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny is very worried about Bryce

PART 9

FADE IN.   
INT. NETWORK 66 BOARDROOM.

GROSSBERG and BARTLETT are WORKING THROUGH LUNCH. 

JENNY’S FACE APPEARS ON BOARDROOM SCREEN. She looks VERY DISTRESSED.

GROSSBERG  
(concerned)

What’s wrong?

JENNY  
(frantic)

Something’s wrong with Bryce. I went to ask him if he had any information about this recent deaths and Max Headroom told me that they’d just taken him to the medical center.

 

GROSSBERG JUMPS to his feet, KNOCKING OVER his CHAIR.

GROSBERG

How badly is he hurt?

JENNY

No physical injuries. At least Max never mentioned any. Max said he was unresponsive and had a fever. I want to visit him in the hospital. 

GROSSBERG  
(sternly)

On one condition. You’re getting some sleep tonight when we get back here.

JENNY  
(frightened)

I can’t. I don’t want to see that horrible man again.

 

GROSSBERG  
(exasperated)

You’re losing your edge because you’re not getting enough sleep. I’d hate to have to replace you.

JENNY LOOKS THOUGHTFUL for a moment. 

JENNY

I want someone to monitor me while I sleep. At least until I’ve gone three days without seeing him. Whoever he is.

GROSSBERG

Agreed. 

 

-CUT TO-

INT. MEDICAL CENTER WAITING ROOM. A FEW MINUTES LATER.

EDISON, THEORA are STANDING ANXIOUSLY near the HALLWAY that leads to TRIAGE.

MURRAY is SEATED. He is READING a 40-YEAR-OLD MAGAZINE. THE COVER IS RIPPED OFF, so we don’t know the title.

 

EDISON  
(angrily)

Murray, how can you just sit there reading a….

THE DOORS SLIDE OPEN. CHEVIOT and LAUREN ENTER with URGENT PURPOSE.

CHEVIOT APPROACHES EDISON

CHEVIOT

 

Any news?

 

EDISON

Bryce hasn’t woken up, if that’s what you mean.

MURRAY GETS TO HIS FEET, DROPPING the MAGAZINE on the END TABLE.

MURRAY

Sir-

A doctor comes out of the TRIAGE. She has a dark expression on her face. The name on her badge is DR. JANICE MANN.

CHEVIOT APPROACHES HER.

CHEVIOT

Dr. Mann. How is Bryce?

DR. JAN

You can call me Dr, Jan. We’ll skip the formalities for now. We can’t seem to break his fever and he’s not responding to any treatments.

CHEVIOT

Ben Cheviot. How high a fever are we talking about, doctor?

DR. JAN

Dangerously high, Mr. Cheviot. If we don’t find a way to bring it down and keep it down, we could be talking about severe permanent brain damage in less than two hours.

 

WE HEAR A GASP FROM NEAR THE ENTRANCE DOORWAY and the sound of SOMETHING BREAKING.

JENNY and GROSSBERG are STANDING by the DOOR. There is a small BROKEN VASE and a pair of DAISIES at JENNY’S feet.

CHEVIOT CROSSES THE ROOM and BLOCKS THEIR WAY.

 

CHEVIOT  
(crossly)

Grossberg. What are you doing here?

GROSSBERG

Jenny wanted to see how Bryce was doing. I was concerned, too. Don’t forget, I was the one who hired him to work for Network 23

CHEVIOT

Well now you know. So you can go back to your vulture’s nest.

THEORA approaches JENNY,

THEORA

Did you go to ACS with Bryce?

JENNY  
(nods)

Yes. We were in most of the same classes. I hope he doesn’t end up with brain damage, Miss Jones. That’s worse than death for someone like us.

THEORA  
(sympathetically)

I can imagine. 

JENNY

I want to see Bryce.

THEORA looks over at DR. JAN.

 

 

DR. JAN  
(shakes her head)

Until we know that what he has isn’t contagious, I’m afraid we have to keep him quarantined.

JENNY COLLAPSES into a CHAIR. 

THEORA 

Why don’t you get some rest?

GROSSBERG

That’s a good idea, Jenny. You should feel safe here. Right?

JENNY appears to THINK IT OVER

JENNY

Well… I am in the waiting room of a medical center. I guess it’s pretty safe here.

JENNY CURLS up in a chair and DOZES OFF.

 

CUT TO

INT. MEDICAL CENTER WAITING ROOM. 

JENNY is ALONE. SHE decides to sneak in and see BRYCE. ENTERING the TRIAGE DOORS she finds herself in the QUIET ROOM of an ASYLUM where BRYCE is trussed up and STARING BLANKLY AT THE WALL.

HORROR-STRICKEN, JENNY BACKS out of the QUIET ROOM and FINDS HERSELF in an UNKNOWN MEDICAL FACILITY. THERE IS A NEWSPAPER on the TABLE that reads SPRINGWOOD GAZETTE. A NUN IS DOING HER ROSARY IN A HOSPITAL CHAPEL across the hall.

JENNY PICKS UP the NEWSPAPER and begins to read it.

JENNY

Freddy Krueger. Who the hell is Freddy Krueger?

From a BROKEN WINDOW we hear children’s voices

CHILDREN  
(VO. SINGING)

One Two Freddy’s coming for you. Three Four better lock your door..

THE NUN STANDS UP and APPROACHES JENNY.

AMANDA

Freddy Krueger was my son. The bastard child of a hundred maniacs. Don’t worry about your dear friend. What you saw was an illusion created by my son to prey on your greatest fear. Freddy is very fond of doing just that before he kills his victims.

JENNY  
(confused)

What is this place?

AMANDA

Part Springwood Hospital. Part Westin Hills Sanitarium. My son is very dangerous. He kills people in their dreams. And when he does…

JENNY

They die for real.

AMANDA NODS.

AMANDA

They’ve tried several times to kill him. Both in the dream world and in the real one. They failed each time.

JENNY

So he can’t be fought successfully in either world.

THERE IS A METALLIC SCRAPING SOUND.

AMANDA

Wake up and get out of here. 

CUT TO.

INT. MEDICAL CENTER WAITING ROOM

JENNY opens her eyes.

JENNY

I know what’s wrong with Bryce.


End file.
